cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Armed Coalition Front
=Constitution= Preamble: “We the Nations of Armed Coalition Front hereby state our Independence from Tyranny and Domestic threat by any being on Cyber-Nations Planet. Nations of Armed Coalition Front will remain peaceful but will bear Arms when it feels necessary by The Government of Armed Coalition Front.” Article I- Armed Coalition Front Government Section one: (Building Block) The Government of Armed Coalition Front is proportionally balanced in order to not be overthrown unless there is no other choice. The Government of Armed Coalition Front is built on Democracy and is entitled to a Representative of its Citizens. Section Two: (The High Staff) The Highest Position of Armed Coalition Front is the Position of President whose job is to make sure everything is running smoothly in Armed Coalition Front. followed by Vice President Whose Job is to make sure Everything is adequate in Armed Coalition Front and that all the Council members are Legit.and Council Ministers The Council men, are the Ministers of the Alliance, and have to maintain the Alliances itself. Apart from these Positions there is a “Third Body Ministry” only to be activated when the current Government is Over Thrown. Section Three: (Third Body Ministry) The Third Body Ministry Includes three Nations who created the alliance and are: Ludacrism2, Rebeller, Zanarkand. The Third Body Ministry will automatically be established when a civil war erupts, betrayal, extortion, or any other kinds of mischief ignited by the High Staff of Armed Coalition Front. Third Body Ministry is created in order to reestablish the Alliance or when the High staff is inactive and is not governing properly. Third Body Ministry is able to activate it self whenever necessary and when it thinks the alliance isn’t going anywhere. Also Third Body Ministry is entitled to recreate, amend or replace any types of laws. Also Only the Third Body Ministry can Promote or Demote a Nation in Armed Coalition Front. Section Four: (Government Structure) The government of the Armed Coalition Front will consist of three branches: Federal, Legislative, and Judicial. The role of each of these branches is the following: Federal: Consists of President, Vice President, and the Minister(s) They have the power to Enforce the laws. Legislative: Consists of Council who vote on laws suggested either by the people, the federal government, or themselves. Judicial: Contain Members of the Supreme Court who pass the Laws Created by the Legislative branch. Also they act as Judges when a case is brought to them, decide if a situation/decision is within the laws outlined in this charter The Ministers: Internal Affairs: In Charge of Keeping Order within the alliance and answers to the Vice President regarding major issues. Foreign Affairs: Will be in charge of Diplomatic Relations with other alliances. Secretary of Defense: Handles war related issues. President has power to override Sec of Defense decisions. Appointing Positions: Apart from the very first President and Vice President, new President/VP will be elected by the people when the people think that it is necessary for them to be replaced. If a member feels the need to replace either one, he/she shall hold a vote for the replacement of the official. If the members feel it is necessary then they will vote in favor of replacement. If not, the official shall stay in office. Article II- Foreign Relations Section One: (The Creation of relations) The Armed Coalition Front is willing to make allies and will honor its agreements when called to do so. Armed Coalition Front will defend our allies if they are attacked. Armed Coalition Front is willingly eager to help any alliance through Diplomacy. But In order to receive economic aid and/or Military power the outsider Alliance must establish some kind of a pact with Armed Coalition Front. Section Two: (Creation of Pacts) There are three major types of pacts known across the planet of Cyber-Nations and these three pacts are: Non Aggression Pact (Nap), Mutual Defensive Pact (MDP), Mutual Defensive and/or Offensive Pact: NAP: Armed Coalition Front doesn’t sign Naps with any alliance until it is necessary. The reason for not signing a Nap is because Armed Coalition Front is a defensive alliance and will NEVER Attack any other alliance with out any kind of notification regardless of any cause. MDP: Armed Coalition Front will only sign MDPs with alliances that have a clean background and are equal to the size of Armed Coalition Front. Alliances who try to sign an MDP with Armed Coalition Front will be protected through Economic aid and Fire power. Economic Aid will only be given if there is no mobilization from Armed Coalition Front; Due to the fact that every penny is precious and Armed Coalition Front will take care of its own members prior to any foreign being. MDAP: Armed Coalition Front Will never sign an MDAP with a foreign alliance without getting to know them first. Armed Coalition will Only Sign an MDAP if the foreign Alliance justifies that it will plan a month early and will discuss all issues, Facts and Strategies with Armed Coalition Front. The Pact of MDAP means TRUE Alliance, which specifically states that Both Alliances will reveal all their secret to the other alliance. Section Three: (Relations) Believe it or Not; Armed Coalition has a Relationship with every single Nation on the Planet of Cyber-Nations. Armed Coalition has following types of Relationships: Friendly, Trust able, Enemy, etc. Armed Coalition Front follows the policy “keep your friends close and your enemies closer” because it is willing to help its deadliest enemies in return for a relationship that would be better than hatred. Armed Coalition Front May give out aid to those nations regardless of Alliance Affiliation if their request is Legit and acceptable. Article III- Mobilization Section One: (Status) Armed Coalition Front is a Defensive alliance and will never attack another party unless attacked first. Section Two: (Offensive Policy) If a Foreign Nation attacks a Nation of Armed Coalition Front; then the first action occurring from the government of Armed Coalition front will be Diplomacy. The MoFA will contact the alliance of the Offender and start negotiating. If there is no response from either the alliance or the Offender then MoFa will contact the SoD who will then start preparing ACF nations to Engage in Combat. Section Three: (Defensive Policy) If a situation arises when there is no peaceful outcome, diplomacy fails and Armed Coalition is down to Defcon 2, then Armed Coalition Front will activate its defenses by Asking immediate Aid from its allies/Protectorates. When The Signal is Given from the President Then Armed Coalition Front will engage in Mobilization. Section Four: (Tech Raid Policy) Any method of Tech Raiding is forbidden to all nations of the Armed Coalition Front. Any nation to break this law will be required to pay reparations to the raided nation and pay a fine to the Armed Coalition Front Government. The amount of the fine will be determined by the amount of damages done. All Tech Taken from the raided nation will be returned if the raided nation becomes active within the twenty days of Inactivity that are allowed in Cybernations. If that nation does not become active then all tech taken from that nation will be given to another nation of Armed Coalition Front as a Penalty and all reparations will be void. The fine will still have to be paid. Article IV- Civil Law Section One: (Conflicts) If an Armed Coalition Front member is engaged in any type of conflict with another Armed Coalition Front member; s/he has all rights to press charges on the bystander in the correct method and in the Law enforcement area. Section Two: (Emergency) In Armed Coalition Front Emergency only means one thing, and it is when you are attacked and have no clue why you are attacked. In this Case an Armed Coalition Front member must report in the pentagon and state the situation in the correct method and post all kinds of evidence that s/he has in its possession. Ethics - Not included in official Charter LOYALTY Bear true faith and allegiance to the Armed Coalition Front Charter, the members, your Nation and its powers. Bearing true faith and allegiance is a matter of believing in and devoting yourself to something or someone. A loyal Member is one who supports the leadership and stands up for fellow Members. By wearing the Name of the Armed Coalition Front you are expressing your loyalty. And by doing your share, you show your loyalty to your Nation. DUTY Fulfill your obligations. Doing your duty means more than carrying out your assigned tasks. Duty means being able to accomplish tasks as part of a team. The work of the Armed Coalition Front is a complex combination of missions, tasks and responsibilities, all in constant motion. Our work entails building one assignment onto another. You fulfill your obligations as a part of your Nation every time you resist the temptation to take 'shortcuts' that might undermine the integrity of the final product. RESPECT Treat people as they should be treated. In the AFC Code, we pledge to 'treat others with dignity and respect while expecting others to do the same.' Respect is what allows us to appreciate the best in other people. Respect is trusting that all people have done their jobs and fulfilled their duty. And self-respect is a vital ingredient with the Armed Coalition Front value of respect, which results from knowing you have put forth your best effort. The Armed Coalition Front is one team and each of us has something to contribute. SELFLESS SERVICE Put the welfare of the Alliance, the Armed Coalition Front and your subordinates before your own. Selfless service is larger than just one person. In serving your Alliance, you are doing your duty loyally without thought of recognition or gain. The basic building block of selfless service is the commitment of each member to go a little further, endure a little longer, and look a little closer to see how he or she can add to the effort. HONOR Live up to Armed Coalition Front values. The Alliance's highest military award is The Medal of Honor. This award goes to Soldiers who make honor a matter of daily living'Soldiers who develop the habit of being honorable, and solidify that habit with every value choice they make. Honor is a matter of carrying out, acting, and living the values of respect, duty, loyalty, selfless service, integrity and personal courage in everything you do. INTEGRITY Do what's right, legally and morally. Integrity is a quality you develop by adhering to moral principles. It requires that you do and say nothing that deceives others. As your integrity grows, so does the trust others place in you. The more choices you make based on integrity, the more this highly prized value will affect your relationships with peers and friends, and, finally, the fundamental acceptance of yourself. PERSONAL COURAGE Face fear, danger or adversity (simulation or moral). Personal courage has long been associated with Armed Coalition Front. With physical courage, it is a matter of enduring physical duress and at times risking personal safety. Facing moral fear or adversity may be a long, slow process of continuing forward on the right path, especially if taking those actions is not popular with others. You can build your personal courage by daily standing up for and acting upon the things that you know are honorable. Pledge: I (Ruler Name), hereby pledge to honor the Laws of The Armed Coalition and the remain loyal to Armed Coalition at all costs. I will Obey the "LDRSHIP" because this is the 7 laws that will make me stand out in this Alliance =ACF Wars=